


Short First Appearances

by Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You



Series: Superhero AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: He's my favorite, Logan is a badass, M/M, but he doesn't get married, can you blame me?, roman takes an arrow to the knee, superhero au, the author thinks that she's funny, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You/pseuds/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You
Summary: The brief first appearances of each hero.





	Short First Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Injury (Roman takes an arrow to the knee),

"Don't you need a bow for those arrows, smart guy?" Roman taunted, wanting to push this upstart down before they got a chance to wreak havoc.

The newcomer had a determined look in their eyes. "I don't need one, Charming."

Slowly, without the other making a single movement, an arrow rose from the quiver at their side. Faster than Roman could react, the arrow went flying into his knee. He had to bite his tongue to keep from letting out a scream.

"Tell the reporters that my name is Apathy. 'Blue' is such a generic title."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment!
> 
> Follow my Tumblr: @randomfanderfriend


End file.
